fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC20 / Transcript
Shibuya Trip Arc, Episode 20: Tragic Events. What's Happened Six Months Ago? The students are forced to take refuge inside the hotel and should not go out. Everyone are gathered by their teachers included William. William: Stay on the spot! Do not panic! Above all it is absolutely forbidden to leave this hotel under any circumstances! Benvolio: Hey, Christopher. What is happening in an unexplained phenomenon in Shibuya? Joshua: I know nothing, and... It goes beyond me. Emilia: Geeeeezzz! Even the statue of Hachiko was destroyed! We're believed in a fantastic or supernatural film, or even what! She scratched her head with both hands. Emilia: Raaaaah! Everything is gone! We stay also and I'll even to die for them! Joshua: Emilia, keep calm! Meanwhile in the room where the whole group was gathered, Rosette has been healed while Hermione was blindfolded to have her eyes healed, been in bed and resting. Jo: Rosette, you has been involved in this case, but had been accused of the supposed murder? That's it? Rosette: Of course! I has nothing to do with it! I was not the culprit! Jo: I know that you're not the culprit, and I believes you what you say. Inside the corridor, Abel, Seth and Caterina are listened attentively to this conversation through the closed door. Caterina: What's going on? It's related to this incident six months ago? I wondered if that's really the truth. Seth: *whispered* Shhh! Listen to this conversation, I really want to know me too... Return inside of the room, Hermione gets up slowly but suddenly from the bed, she was struggling to stand up and panted while everyone was shocked of her state. Juliet: H... Hermione?! You shouldn't move in your blindness! Hermione: N... No! I won't... And then I did not need this bandage surrounded on my eyes... She pulled and unrolled this bandage around her closed eyes, reveal that the Inner Flames have burned her closed eyes in order to heal and regenerate her damaged limbs, everyone are shocked and panicked of her strange ability with the rounded white eyes and jaws dropped in a comical way. Rosette and Juliet: Waaaaaah! Romeo: Your eyes! It was... Hermione: I want... to continue fighting! I must to protect the city of Shibuya! Everyone are returned into normal and became serious. Romeo: We will not let you go in this state! Be reasonable! Hermione: No! I won't to be a burden for you! Juliet: Hermione, I... Hermione: I has a ability that the bad guy of "Cain Nightroad" had mentioned it called the "Inner Flames". Juliet: Eh? Hermione: My damaged limbs regenerate in 25 minutes, and I can regain my lost sight once my eyes regenerate... Please, I begging you to fight with you! I want to help Sister Esther! She was my friend since meeting in Pompeii. Meanwhile inside the corridor. Caterina: What is the Inner Flames are? Seth: She was a Crusnik or a Methuselah? Return inside of the room after the silent moment. Chrno: Can you say more about Esther, Hermione? Hermione: I know Sister Esther well, and I also know her painful past. It was Esther herself who told about it. A flashback about Esther's past is shown. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (Esther is the granddaughter of the previous queen of Albion and also Mary Spencer's half younger sister, brought to Istvan shortly after her tragic birth in order to save her from the assassins. Esther is the biological daughter of the late Prince Gilbert and Princess Victoria who are assassinated just after she was born.) Back to present. Juliet: So what? Hermione: So what of what? I think you do not know anything about Sister Esther, right? Juliet: But no, that's not it. Continue to say more, how Esther has been raised in an orphanage. Hermione: Esther was saved by Edward Blanchett, who took her to an orphanage in Istvan where she was raised to be a nun by Bishop Laura Vitez, who loved Esther like her own daughter. Another flashback about Esther's past is shown. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (19 years later, after her adoptive mother died, Esther meet with Abel Nightroad in the church, who gives food for him... Because of the influence of Dietrich von Lohengrin, she plans to carry out another assassination. But Kadar's troops arrive and kill Dietrich, they captured Abel and Esther, and burned down the church. Taken to the Count Kadar and learn that he planed to use the Star of Sorrow to annihilate the humans from Istvan. Kadar informs them that his true intentions due to what had happened to his dead wife who was murdered while out in the city aiding humans, prompting Kadar to hated humans and desire for revenge. But the three discover that Dietrich is alive and reprogrammed the Star of Sorrow to caused mass destruction to restart the war between Terrans and Methuselahs. Abel manages to destroy the Star of Sorrow through its self-destruct sequence and Kadar kills himself. Later, Abel takes Esther into the Vatican from Rome, where she can join the AX unit and be able to train in combat operations.) End of the flashback and back to present. Rosette: So that's what Esther lived. Hermione: Sister Rosette, I really want to know what really happened from this tragic incident, are you? Rosette: Hermione. Hermione: If you really know what's happened, then I'm ready to hear the truth. Please, Sister Rosette. Rosette:... Alright... I'll agree to talking about it. In a flashback 6 months ago with the villa was burnt while several Kamaitachis have attacked the people. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (That's where everything started when the villa burned down, and I was alone with Chrno.) While Mary Spencer was stunned by Cain then used his magic to carrying Mary and taken her to the dimensional hole, Esther went looking for Mary. Esther's voice: Marrrryy!! Where are yooouuuu?! Cain: This little Esther left to chase her elder half sister. At the same moment, Cain will then take Rosette's appearance and pretend to be her for avoiding any suspicion and walking away. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (It was at that moment when he had taken my appearance and made me pass for me... However...) However, Ion intercepts and tried to stop him. Ion: Cain, you! Where is Mary? I know that you that you had taken the appearance of someone else to avoid any suspicion! You would to used Mary as a lure to attracted Esther! He rushed to attacked the false Rosette. At the same moment, Esther had heard several shots, rushed impulsively. Esther: Mary! Mary, it's really you?! Rosette: *as voiceovers* (This is where this guy had killed Esther's friend by taking my appearance!) False Rosette: Let's see how the real Rosette Christopher, was falsely accused of murder... Esther's voice: Mary!! Marrryyy!!! Shortly afterwards, Esther has just arrived, but discovers with horror that Ion was dead. Esther: *gasped* Y... Your excellence?! She kneeled while hugging at Ion's dead body. Esther: Nooooo! WAAAAAAAHHH! While the false Rosette smirked visiously, Esther wept with pain at his death. Esther: Uwaaaaaah! Meanwhile, the real Rosette kneeled and picked up the gun similar of hers. Rosette: What is it? Looks like... is mine? She then noticed the false Rosette with Esther who's crying in pain. Esther: Waaaaaah!! The real Rosette is shocked with her widened eyes and jaws dropped. Rosette: *gasped* That's... Then Esther opened her eyes and saw the false Rosette that still holds the bloody gun, she believe that Rosette who is responsible for Ion's death. Esther: *frowned* It's you, who had killed him...? Assassin! She will take the sword that is nearby, then she gets up and attacks the false Rosette. Esther: Waaaaah!! However, the false Rosette threw smoke bombs which allows to run away and disappeared. After the smoke disappeared, she noticed that there was also the real Rosette there. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (This is where I am confronted with Esther who will eventually believe that it was me the murderer.) Esther: You! You would pay for killing Ion! You had even held the same gun with you! Rosette would notice the pistol she was holding, then turned to Esther, she shook her head. Rosette: No! You're wrong! It was not me! I did nothing! Esther: You have murdered Ion! You'll pay for this!! She rushed towards Rosette while hold with a sword. Rosette: *gasped* Esther: WAAAAAAAH!!! End of the flashback and back to present. Rosette:... The person who took my appearance and pretended to be myself... It was Cain Nightroad. Everyone is shocked, including Abel, Caterina and Seth who are still in the hallway listening through the closed door. Abel: So that's what our elder brother who's... Seth: The real culprit...? Returned into the room. Chrno: It is necessary to tell the truth to Esther of this misunderstanding. Suddenly, someone knocked the door, it's Abel, Seth and Caterina who entered into the room. Juliet: Who are you? Abel: I'm looking for a some christian girl called Rosette Christopher. I needed to speak alone with her. Rosette: Do you thinking I was guilty? Abel: No... It was about Cain, you have two minutes to grant? I had something important to say... Rosette was confused while several question marks appear from above from her head that giving a comical effect. Meanwhile in the roof of the skyscraper from Shibuya, a woman called Astharoshe Asran, she wore a warrior-like outfit consists of a red cape, a long white outfit with a white skirt, white boots. She had long blond hair ash-colored with a red wisp in front, and almost red eyes, she also had red lipstick on her lips. Astharoshe: (I swear that Cain would pay for everything he had done on me and Ion, and today we are reincarnated into the Shikigami-Fairies.) Into the transformation sequence with the light motif as background, Astharoshe draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "光 (Hikari)", while the white seal appears under from Astharoshe, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, the white rabbit ears appears on her head, while a white rabbit tail appears behind. Her body turned into a white rabbit, while keeping the red cape from her back. A rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of her waist. Finally, a white hammer appeared in front of her and take it, she transformed into Inaba: the Shikigami of Brightness and the transformation sequence is complete. Her appearance is based on the White Rabbit and a warrior. While Byakko come to fight against the Kamaitachi-like Ayakashi. Byakko: White Claw! His claws lengthen that will take the bright white color, then rushed to wounded the Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uoooooh! The Ayakashi summoned the many Kamaitachis around of it and then send them to attacked. Byakko: The Kamaitachis! Inaba: Don't worry about this! Warrior's Break: White Light Hammer! Her hammer become white and larger while shining by the light, then Inaba smashed many targets that provoked an explosion of light. Her attack had neutralized some Kamaitachis. Byakko: Inaba? Inaba: I'm ready to fight against this Ayakashi~ Kido! But if we did not succeed, we must fight back~ Kido! Byakko and Inaba are dashed towards the Ayakashi to fight. Meanwhile somewhere in the sky, Seiryu as her Aztec Form, flew rapidly into the sky. Seiryu: (I have to fly to help! My friends are in danger~ Haru! Joshua has just called me in phone, I has to use the Katashiro to serve as a substitute to replace me~ Haru.) In the flashback in the neighborhood of Akihabara, her smartphone rang in her school bag, Azmaria took it out of her school bag and checked out her smartphone that rangs. She was on the phone chatting with Joshua. Azmaria: Yes hello, I listen. Joshua's voice: (Azmaria! It's terrible!) Azmaria: What do you mean by that? That something terrible is happening in Shibuya? Joshua's voice: (Yes! That's awful! There are inhabitants of Shibuya were savagely massacred by a somewhat spiritual monster!) Azmaria: What? The Ayakashis?! Meanwhile in Shibuya with Joshua who holds his smartphone. Joshua: We must urgently come to Shibuya as soon as possible! Rosette and others have been involved too! Return in Akihabara with Azmaria who still holds her smartphone while shocked with her widened eyes and jaws dropped. Azmaria: *gasped* Joshua's voice: (Y''ou was the only one to be able to help them! You have to become Seiryu to come as soon as possible!) End of the flashback, Seiryu flies faster in the air. '''Seiryu:' (I'll going rescue them! I know that the Ayakashis attacked the city~ Haru!) Meanwhile the roof of the skyscraper from Shibuya, Tres Iques had just target unknowingly Cure Sakuya speaking the language of a cyborg. Tres: Warning, dangerous target! I confirm that Cure Sakuya: the Land Goddess is an accomplice of the Guardians of Yomi... He aimed at Cure Sakuya with his target detector. Tres: Target locked! He is about to shoot Cure Sakuya. However, she has noticed him. Cure Sakuya: Land Wall! She sends an amulet papers to summons a wall made of rocks and mud to defended herself from the bullets from Tres. Cure Sakuya: Stay out of it... Tres! Tres: Cure Sakuya's power is 77%, she manipulate the power such as the cherry petals and earth-like forces, a dangerous threat to the inhabitants of Shibuya. I declare that Cure Sakuya is going to be eliminated! He tried to shoot Cure Sakuya again with his both guns, she run as fast and avoid the bullets, and then send the amulet papers to summoned a large gale of white cherry petals in order to destabilize and confuse him. Then, she will appear behind Tres and attacked with a blow of taser to neutralize him. Tres fell to the ground as he is now off and to be neutralized for a while. Cure Sakuya: ... You fool. At the sky, they are riding on Suzaku's back despite her blindness in order to climb up to the roof of the skyscraper. Romeo: Suzaku are you okay? Suzaku: It's okay, I can still feel their presences~ Natsu. Cure Tsukiyomi had a serious look and frowned. In the flashback, Rosette had just discussed with Abel alone at the request of the latter, she had the widened eyes after heard this revelation. Rosette: What?! That bad guy of Cain was... your elder twin brother?! Abel: Shhh! Be quiet... You having also more information about Cain? Rosette: ... No. I know nothing about him, but only that Cain was one of the Guardians of Yomi and he was able to create an Ayakashi to harmed. Abel: I know, that you was not the culprit, but it's Cain who was the real culprit... Rosette: You believe me? Abel: But I warned you that Cain was a formidable Crusnik, a vampire who feed on the blood of other vampires, they possess immense power and destructive potential and are nearly invincible. Rosette: *gasped* Abel: We should not confront Cain, because he did not hesitate to retaliate to kill you and can reveal his true appearance as a Crusnik. End of the flashback. Cure Amaterasu: (I won't to fight but I'd no choice, I going to fight even if it led to a fight to death.) She had seen a battle scene between Byakko, Inaba and the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: (Byakko...) Intermission. Ion appears in the first eyecatch while Byakko appears in the second eyecatch. At the same moment, Byakko keep the two-handed sword on his mouth, while dashed the group of Kamaitachis, slashed them which disappeared them after the attack. Inaba smashed the remaining group of Kamaitachi with her hammer. However, the Ayakashi recreated a group of Kamaitachi while Byakko is find confronted with Cure Sakuya. Byakko: Sakuya, please! You must understand the truth! Ion is still alive, and you had him in front of you! Cure Sakuya: Lies!! Ion is dead... in front of my eyes!! Byakko: Sakuya!! Damn! She dashed to attacked Cure Sakuya with his two-handed sword on his mouth while she grabbed the two-handed sword with both hands. Byakko: Sakuya, listen to me! Rosette wasn't the real guilty one! Cure Sakuya: LIES!!! Then she create a whirlwind of cherry petals around Byakko, and then form a giant sphere with her own right hand. Raised up, and sent it to the ground to cause a floral explosion, as Cure Sakuya held Byakko's two-handed sword, she threw it to stabbed Byakko's right hand. Byakko was lying on the ground. Cure Sakuya: You couldn't understand me! Byakko: *gets up and pull his sword out from his hand* Don't force me to fight and kill each other~ Aki. Inaba was attacked by the Kamaitachis one after the other. Cure Susanoo: Precure, Thunder Beast Sword! The lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted and eliminate the Kamaitachis. Cure Susanoo used her Summoning Smartphone to summoned Kirin. Cure Susanoo: Descending God Summoning! She draws a kanji "土 (Tsuchi)" on the screen, a yellow seal with the kanji arise and the rock shards from the ground and Kirin appears out of the rock shards. Cure Susanoo: We going to fighting against Sakuya! Cure Tsukiyomi: Above all, do not kill her! She is one of our own! You have to tell the truth! Kirin: I know! They are confronted against Cure Sakuya while Cure Susanoo. Kirin turned quickly to her hybrid-form. Jo then activate her new ability from her Earth Supernatural Element, the "Earthly Crystals". Jo's silver hair growing up and her red eyes turned into golden, she is covered with golden crystals on the back and arms, presenting at the level of the wrists a kind of fur. She then has a mask so the two vertical lines appear and two horns surmount the mask. Cure Susanoo: Jo that's your new form? Jo: This is my new ability of my Earth Supernatural Element, "Earthly Crystals"! Cure Susanoo: *sparkling eyes* Amazing! Jo: We must to protected Tsukiyomi! Romeo and Chrno are came down from Suzaku's back but are found themselves confronted and surrounded by the Kamaitachis. Chrno is very scared with a comical way. Chrno: Eeeeek! They are too many!! Romeo: Don't be afraid for that! We must get rid of them! Chrno obeyed and fight together, Romeo slashed some of the Kamaitachis with his blue fire claws and Chrno slashed some of the Kamaitachis with his dagger. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi are still riding on Suzaku's back, she begins to flying in the air. Suzaku: Grapple Kunai! The kunais from her wings are covered by flames, Suzaku launched the blazing kunais as the grappling hooks to catched the Ayakashi, but it cut the wires of the Grapple Kunai as easily with its sickles, which shocked them. But Suzaku remain calm and serious while the kunais grows from her wings after use. Suzaku: Keep your calm. Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Silver Moon Swan! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hungry Wolf Summoning! She summoned the wolves or wolf spirits with her five amulet papers from each hands and can controlled to attacking the remaining group of Kamaitachis. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! It begins to dashed towards them and going to attacked with its sickles. Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! A seal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames to burn the Ayakashi. Both Onmyouji-Precures are jumped from her back. Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hot-Blooded Style! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. Cure Tsukiyomi: Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. They are prepared to performed the combined attack. At first they make the prayer gestures by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers to created the sun and the moon to fusioned into an eclipse. At first, they gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of them, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection. Cure Tsukiyomi: The Blue Soul, Will be Sealed Into the Silver Moon! Cure Amaterasu make a prayer to summoned five amulet papers around of her. Cure Amaterasu: The Red Heart, Will be Sealed Into the Golden Sun! Two sun seals and two moon seals appears on the target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals who combined into an eclipse. Then, Cure Amaterasu rising her arm to summoned a solar katana, while Cure Tsukiyomi rising her Yata Mirror to transformed into a lunar katana. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi: Combined overkill, Precure! Supreme Eclipse! They send the eclipse towards the target and they rushed and slashed the target and purified it as the amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to manipulate the water, appeared. Cure Tsukiyomi: We got it! Now there is more to settle with... But just after the defeat of the second Ayakashi, the third Ayakashi that look like as an Aosagibi appears, which shocked everyone while Cure Tsukiyomi is panicked with a shocked expression in a comical way. Cure Tsukiyomi: Whaaaaaattt?!! Cure Amaterasu: That's impossible! Meanwhile in the battle with Cure Susanoo and Jo against Cure Sakuya. Folding the wind gale around her Kusanagi Sword, she draws energy from her surroundings and spreads lightning and wind gale wide, filling them with power and obliterating her surroundings. Cure Susanoo: Overkill, Precure! Lightning Strong Wind! She rushed with her Kusanagi Sword and slashed on to the targeted enemy, and in a lightning explosion destroys the target. Jo: Gunner's Strike: Terra Cannon! The two seals appear in the muzzles of the two gun-like cannons, the Mugen Furyoku is gathered inside, before to released both blast towards her target. Both attacks that provoked an explosion of lightnings. Cure Susanoo: Yeeeaaaaaaah!!! I finally get rid of Cure Sakuya! We having defeated her! Cure Amaterasu: Ah roooooo! Well done, we finally have to finish with Sakuya! That will teach her to fuck us! Eh, Suzaku? Suzaku: ... Not yet... Everything is not finished then there was yet another Ayakashi~ Natsu. Cure Amaterasu: Ooh there is nothing to worry about it! It will be settled and eliminate the latter Ayakashi! We are able to enjoy their stay in Shibuya quietly without there being any other incident! And then you hates to fight, huh? She is suddenly shocked with a shocked expression in a comical way. Cure Amaterasu: Eeeeeehhh?!! Cure Susanoo: Ha haha, serve your right, Saku- She had a shocked expression in a comical way. Cure Susanoo: Whaaaaat?!! Behind the smoke where the shadow with blue eyes are glowing shown inside, it was revealed that Cure Sakuya had survived from the Lightning Strong Wind and the Gunner's Strike: Terra Cannon, gets up and shows her floral power and that she is not at all hurt. Chrno had a shocked expression with rounded white eyes and jaws dropped in a comical effect. Chrno: It was impossible! Sakuya has been... Romeo: Survived?!! Cure Sakuya: This time I'm sick of all this crap! You're wasting time!! Cure Amaterasu: Aaaah... Aaah... Cure Sakuya: No one could stop me!!! I'm Cure Sakuya!!! Precure, Polar Bear Roar!!! She sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a white orb appears in her. She then releases a beam of air filled with floral circles come out inside of her at Cure Susanoo and Jo and howling like a polar bear. Cure Susanoo and Kirin: Aaaaaah!! Cure Sakuya: Precure, Floral Bullet!!! She summons a gun so that she can shoot them and causes a floral explosion. Cure Amaterasu: Susanoo!! Jo!! Cure Susanoo and Jo were defeated but yet still alive. Cure Sakuya: Don't worry, I did not kill them. Cure Amaterasu: What does it mean, Sakuya? Cure Sakuya: I had just to spare them, if I had to let myself carry away by my own power, they will both be dead. Suzaku: Sakuya, you... Cure Sakuya: However, my real target is Cure Tsukiyomi: the Moon Goddess... Ayakashi, go attacked Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: What?! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii!!! It flies towards Cure Tsukiyomi, she defends herself with the shield from her Yata Mirror, and repelled it as easily. Cure Sakuya: If I want to become an Onmyouji-Precure... It's so that I can avenge of Ion's death, and can kill Cure Tsukiyomi! The heartbeat sound effect was heard while Cure Amaterasu is shocked by this truth. Cure Amaterasu: (Impossible! Sakuya acted in the same way to avenge his death. Me, I lost my mother, then I want revenge for her death when I became an Onmyouji-Precure... But then, it means that...) Cure Tsukiyomi dashed to attacked Cure Sakuya with her Yata Mirror while shouted her name, she blocked by grabbed the Yata Mirror with her hand. Cure Tsukiyomi: Why you would do all this? Does not know what happen to the whole world if by misfortune we eventually kill each other? Cure Sakuya: It did not matter to me! Cure Tsukiyomi: Of course that though! It concerns you! Cure Sakuya: Don't act a dumb! No one will understand by what to have lost what I had the most dear! For all the rest, I does not care! Cure Tsukiyomi: You're insane! Cure Sakuya: That's enough! It's time to finish with you, Tsukiyomi! She was surrounded by the cherry petals and is about to kill her. Cure Sakuya: This is the end for you, Tsukiyomi!! However, after being swallowed by the gale of white cherry petals, a shadow of a dragon who is behind of the gale of white cherry petals. Cure Sakuya: Huh? Is there anyone from here? Who are you? Once the gale of white cherry petals have been dispelled, it was revealed that Seiryu as her Aztec Form had protected Cure Tsukiyomi from the gale of white cherry petals. Seiryu: I'll not allow you to harm her~ Haru! That's why I would come! Cure Sakuya: You is Cure Tsukiyomi's familiar, Shikigami of Spring? Seiryu: Good timing! Fortunately I coming in time to protect you~ Haru! Because if I coming too late, Sakuya have finished with you, Tsukiyomi! But it did not last long! Cure Tsukiyomi: *smiling* Seiryu! It's really you! Seiryu: I had made the trip to Akihabara with all my classmates, including Regan and Antonio. Cure Tsukiyomi: But how did you get there in such a short time? Seiryu: Joshua had just called me on the phone, and fortunately I came just in time thanks to my Aztec Form. Suddenly Cain appears while holding Mary in hostage who is unconscious with his magic. Suzaku: Gh, Cain. Cain: Really... I was disappointed, really! I was not expecting how much you would do this... Sparing your own enemies is a real shame or even an insult on your part, Cure Sakuya... Or should I say the Polar Bear of Albion. Cure Sakuya turned her head towards Cain with a serious glare. Cure Sakuya: Are you dare to threaten me, and even to serve Mary as a hostage? You intended to kill me. Cain: You was planning to disobey me, you know what will happen to you elder half-sister, and I intended to throw you and your half sister off the top of the skyscraper... While Cure Sakuya still glared with a serious look even after hearing Cain's death threats. Cain: Cure Sakuya, go to killing all the remaining Onmyouji-Precures and so their familiars, are you? Didn't you want to let your half elder sister die as you had done with Ion. Cure Sakuya has widened eyes after heard Cain's orders. Cain: HaaaaaHahahahaha! Cure Amaterasu: Cain, bastard! Cain: It would be best to see an Onmyouji-Precure kill the other Onmyouji-Precures! And then to will commit suicide once she regrets her revenge! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cure Amaterasu had an anger vein on her head, an anger glare with a comical way and squeeze her right fist. Cure Amaterasu: He'll close his big mouth with his funny laugh?!! I'll crush his second-class bad guy's face! She rushed impulsively to Cure Sakuya but Suzaku stopped her with her own golden eagle talon firmly, despite her blindness. Suzaku: No! Keep your calm! Do not take unnecessary risks or you'll be killed~ Natsu! Cure Amaterasu: It can not last and how to become dodgy in the end!! Suzaku: Calm down! Cain: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cure Sakuya: You think I'm obeying you foolish orders? Sorry but would not happen like that. Cain stops laughing and will become confused. Cain: Huh? Cure Sakuya: I'll then take charge personally of Cure Tsukiyomi, and I have no need of a bad creeper like you. She shoot him suddenly which released Mary from him while Inaba take her into her arms, everyone is shocked by this sudden and unexpected change. Suzaku: It was impossible?! Cure Amaterasu: Sakuya had... shot on Cain?! Seiryu: She had betrayed him? Cure Tsukiyomi: What it mean? Cain was wounded in the chest by a shot, and had his hand placed on his bloody chest. Cain: Aah... Aaargh... You! Did you betrayed me, Sakuya! Cure Sakuya: I knew what you meant to do... Even if I'll eliminate them, me and Mary, we will not be spared. Cure Tsukiyomi: But then it means that, you will change sides and be with us?! However, Cure Sakuya pointed her gun. Cure Sakuya: To change sides? She then shoot on Cure Tsukiyomi as she had a shocked face with rounded white eyes and jaws dropped in a comical way, her face to the left was lacerated and the blood flowed a little. Cure Sakuya: It doesn't mean anything! She keeping her gun pointed to the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi was agitated in a comical way. Cure Tsukiyomi: You really want to kill me with a true gun?! Snap out of it! Stop playing the role of "great villain of the incarnate badass"! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii!!! It begins to spread blue flames around of the whole roof of the skyscraper. Cure Tsukiyomi: Blue flames...?! Silver Moon Swan! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked the Ayakashi and thus Cure Sakuya. However, Cure Sakuya did not have the slightest scratch and resists to this attack which shocked her. Cure Sakuya: Floral Bullet! She used her gun that can shoot Cure Tsukiyomi and causes a floral explosion. Chrno: Nooo! After the smoke was dissipated, it was revealed that Seiryu had protected her from the Floral Bullet, but she was seriously injured and lay on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: Seiryu! Seiryu: Uuuh... Cure Tsukiyomi: Seiryu! Hold on! Seiryu! Then she stretched out her hand slowly, while Cure Sakuya come near slowly. Cure Tsukiyomi: Please, Sakuya. Stop. Inaba: Stop this insane madness~ Kido! Don't kill them! But she will not listen as she continues to coming near slowly towards Cure Tsukiyomi and the wounded Seiryu. While Romeo absorbed the amount of blue flames to extinguish and aspiring, Chrno tries to rescue Cure Tsukiyomi and Seiryu. Chrno: Stop!! Leave them alone! But Cure Sakuya kicked Chrno away, then stomped at his head. Cure Sakuya: Back off, you devil! Or you will die with them! Cure Tsukiyomi: Chrno! She dashed while attempts to attack Cure Sakuya with her Yata Mirror, but Cure Sakuya kicked off which dropped away her Yata Mirror, projected on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: Graargh! Then, Cure Sakuya thus kicked at her stomach brutally. Cure Tsukiyomi: *gasped and coughed blood* Cure Amaterasu: Get away from Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: S... Stay away from me... While she stretched out her hand slowly. Cure Sakuya pointed her gun at Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Sakuya: It seems you could not resort to your Daikoujin Form. You did not know how to master, because of your strong emotions. It's over and you going to die forever. Cure Tsukiyomi tries to gets up, but get kicked quickly and projected at the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: Urgh! Cure Amaterasu: RUAAAAAAAHH!! The red flames surrounded her, then rushed to attacked Cure Sakuya by behind. Cure Amaterasu: SAKUYAAAAAAA!!! However, Cure Sakuya noticed an enraged Cure Amaterasu, and she has been shooted in her body by Cure Sakuya's bullet while blood gushed and spread on the ground after the bullet has to cross and pierce her body. Romeo: Nooooo!! While the scene slowed down with the heartbeat sound effect where Cure Amaterasu has widened eyes and jaws dropped and had blood gushed slowly, her wounded body had been projected brutally on the ground. Romeo: AMATERASUUUU!!! He rushed towards Cure Amaterasu's wounded body. But Cure Sakuya projected Romeo with her kick at the ground. Romeo: Aaarh! Cure Tsukiyomi: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! She gets up while roared by rage and the energy of the Mugen Furyoku take the blue color manifests into her. Cure Tsukiyomi take her Yata Mirror and rushed to attacked Cure Sakuya. Cure Tsukiyomi: SAKUYAAAAA!! However, Cure Sakuya noticed an angry Cure Tsukiyomi, she summoned the white cherry petals around of her and begins to fight. She battled against Cure Sakuya aggressively in the roof of the skyscraper and several explosions were showed. Byakko: It can not end like that~ Aki! If it continues, Shibuya risks being... While both Onmyouji-Precures continue to fight, Cain is going to killing Cure Sakuya. Cain: Traitor, you're gonna to... However, Abel and Seth intercepts him and threatens to decapitate him. Cain was furious. Cain: What?! Abel: Stay in your place, or you would die if you move. Seth: If you attack them, you'll regret it. As the battle raged between Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Sakuya while they rushed between themselves for attacked and the blue flames were extinguished. Cure Tsukiyomi: SAKUYAAAA!!! Cure Sakuya: TSUKIYOMIIII!!! Cure Tsukiyomi: Silver Moon Swan! Cure Sakuya: Floral Bullet! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked while Cure Sakuya shoot with her floral gun, and the Ayakashi launched blue flames which provoked an explosion. Cure Tsukiyomi: WAAAAAAAAH!!! While her onmyouji-outfit is a bit ripped and tattered, and being projected at the ground, Cure Tsukiyomi lose her transformation and returned as Rosette who had her blue school clothes ripped and tattered due the attacks received from Cure Sakuya. Chrno: Roseeeette! Seiryu: Roseeeeeette! Cure Sakuya: ... I'm going to finish this, and thus to accomplish the revenge. Rosette gets up slowly but remains kneeling and had her hand placed on her wounded left shoulder. Rosette: P...Please, stop. Don't kill me. You must believe me, I'm not responsible for the death of your friend. While Cure Sakuya and the Ayakashi continue to approach Rosette, the tears fell from the ground. It was revealed that Rosette weeps desperately and that her face was bloody. Rosette: Please, I won't to die a second time... Help me... Waaaaaaah!!! Rosette's desperate cries were heard leading to Cure Amaterasu who is unconscious and almost dying. Suddenly, several heartbeat sound effect was heard, as she opens her golden eyes slowly than half. Cure Amaterasu: (Rosette? She's crying, it looks like she's call me...) Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: I never forgave you! You made Rosette cry! Rosette: Waaaaah! Someone, please! She's gonna kill me! Juliet: Yaaaaaaah!! Esther: But... What is that?! Romeo: She can transform?! Chrno: I heard that one of the Shounen cliches, characters scream when they become more powerful. When the Precure is about to lose or die, she rise again stronger than ever, thanks to her will, the "burning desire to win". Juliet: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Shibuya Trip Arc. Awakening! Fly Away, Taiyou Amaterasu! The awakening of the sun coming!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga